Numerous sodium hypochlorite generators are known in the prior art. These are used for the production of sodium hypochlorite for use in waste water treatment, swimming pool applications, laundry applications, and various other instances where bacteria is controlled by the use of the hypochlorite. The sodium hypochlorite generators of the prior art all are what might be termed pass through generator systems. By this is meant when the sodium hypochlorite is generated in such a generator it is immediately discharged from the generator to its particular application or to a separate storage area for later use. The sodium hypochlorite generators of the prior art were not functional for both the storage of the sodium hypochlorite solution and long anode life since the anode would quickly passivate or the hypochlorite would rapidly decompose in the presence of the inactive electrodes. Typical of such hypochlorite generators of the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,790; U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,262; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,269.